Quelques pages de plus
by Peachpidon
Summary: Loah Sie, jeune selkie a été choisie pour s'embarquer dans la caravane du cristal du village de Sanoria. Version plus mature et "réaliste" du jeu
1. Le Départ

Chapitre 1: Le Départ

Je venais d'avoir 17 ans, au village de Sanoria c'est l'âge de la majorité. Si je les avais eus seulement deux jours plus tard j'aurais eu une année de répit, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, car je suis née la veille des Épreuves. Tous les ans, parmi les jeunes entre 17 et 25 ans, 8 représentants sont choisis, les meilleurs, pour aller chercher la Myrrhe et sauver le village. Bien évidemment, c'est indispensable à la survie du village, on entend parfois des récits affreux à propos des villages envahis par le Misame par ce que leur cristal s'était terni, tuant ainsi les habitants qui attendaient, plein d'espoir, le retour de leur caravane décimée au fond d'une grotte lugubre. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que seuls les meilleurs étaient choisis, par ce qu'il fallait ramener la Myrrhe pour pouvoir continuer à survivre, par ce que c'était le cristal qui tenait à distance le Miasme et les monstres, mais c'était aussi tellement dangereux, chaque année au moins un membre de la caravane ne revenait pas, et on ne comptait plus vraiment les estropiés. Heureusement le village de Sanoria est prospère, grâce à son énorme cristal, les terres protégées du Miasme sont vastes et l'agriculture tout comme la métallurgie sont développés. C'était aussi l'un des rares villages où les quatre races vivaient en harmonie.

Je m'appelle Loah Sie, et je suis une Selkie, nous autres Selkies sommes généralement nomades, et rares sont les villes qui nous acceptent car nous avons une réputation de voleurs. Nous sommes agiles et rapides, et il est malheureusement vrai que de nombreuses guildes de voleurs sont Selkies. Mais jamais personne ne volerait quoi-que ce soit ici, tout est trop paisible pour que l'avidité vienne troubler la paix...

_Loah ! Loah, ma chérie, laisse-tomber ce journal et viens manger, tu auras tout le temps de le remplir plus tard !

_J'arrive maman, j'arrive.

Loah referma le grimoire où une écriture runique fine et élégante était tracée à la plume. La couverture de cuir usée était rapiécée de partout, et on semblait avoir ajouté plusieurs fois des pages. La jeune Selkie se leva de sa chaise, laissa sa plume et son encrier sur le bureau de bois terni. Elle jeta un regard dans la plaque de métal poli qui lui servait de miroir pour y voir une jeune fille aux grands yeux bleu marine la regarder. Elle resserra le foulard de sa longue queue de cheval et descendit l'échelle qui séparait le grenier, où se trouvait sa chambre, du premier étage. Elle descendit ensuite l'escalier en frêne qui grinçait sous ses pas pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale où sa famille l'attendait pour passer à table. Son père, Zeh Gatt, avait l'air encore jeune, mais se laissait pousser une barbe fine pour se donner l'air d'un patriarche. Sa mère, Sin Thul avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que sa fille. Les Selkies ne vieillissaient pas comme les autres, mais par à-coups, ce qui avait contribué à leur étrange réputation. Ses quatre frères et soeurs se chamaillaient sur un banc, Mir Vhal, son plus jeune frère sauta hors de table et vint la prendre dans ses bras en la voyant.

_Je veux pas que tu partes...

Les larmes aux yeux, Loah le serra fort contre elle, essayant de ne pas s'écrouler à ce moment. Elle se devait d'être forte, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, sinon elle ne pourrait pas partir. Sin fit se rasseoir le petit garçon, et le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence pesant. Loah ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à son sac qui l'attendait là-haut, déjà bouclé, et à ses affaires qui l'accompagneraient durant un bout de chemin: une armure Selkie, de cuir et de tissu, faite pour ne pas entraver les mouvements et protéger les parties vitales. Son père l'avait faite l'année dernière au cas où. Les Selkies n'avaient généralement pas d'armures familiales comme chez les représentants de la plupart des autres races, pour la simple et bonne raison que les leurs finissaient rapidement en lambeaux.

Loah n'arrivait pas vraiment à manger malgré les incitations de sa mère, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait rapidement faim ensuite. Son estomac noué ne voulait rien laisser passer. Elle se contenta donc de quelques feuilles de salade, de pain et de raisin. De toute façon la nourriture pour elle n'avait aucun goût.

Une fois le repas terminé, Loah alla chercher son sac à l'étage et s'habilla pour le départ. Elle laissa là sa légère et élégante tunique bariolée qu'elle s'était confectionnée quelques temps plus tôt pour revêtir la tenue de voyage fourrée qu'avait porté sa tante avant elle. Les caravaniers passaient toujours leur dernière nuit au village ensemble, sur la falaise surplombant la mer, au bout du cap de Sanoria. Elle redescendit, embrassa chaque membre de sa famille en essayant de na pas fondre en larme, mit son baluchon sur l'épaule et partit rejoindre les autres. Elle essaya d'effacer de son esprit les larmes qu'avaient versé les membres de sa famille. Dans le crépuscule de cette soirée d'été, le village était en deuil, alors qu'il y a six mois, il était en fête pour accueillir les caravaniers. Six mois de repos, c'était tout ce qui leur était accordé, et c'est tout ce qui sera accordé à Loah, si elle revenait.

Le soleil achevait de distribuer ses derniers rayons, faisant se découper dans le crépuscule la grande cheminée de la forge, et les toits plus petits des maisons environnantes. Le moulin de l'autre côté du village était déjà plongé dans les ténèbres, et une ombre fantomatique était tout ce qu'on pouvait en distinguer. Les seules lumières provenaient à présent des fenêtres des chaumières, mais aucun bruit ne perçait au dehors, personne n'aurait songé à rire le soir où huit jeunes gens du village allaient partir sur les routes, affronter milles dangers pour leur survie à tous. Loah accéléra le pas et malgré la chaleur de la nuit d'été, elle frissonna. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à la maison du chef du village où le conseil devait être réuni en silence, levant leur verre à la réussite de la mission indispensable qui leur était confiée. Les maisons se raréfiaient alors que Loah grimpait une pente raide. Elle voyait une lueur plus haut qui lui indiquait le feu de camp où ils se réuniraient pour leur première nuit ensemble. Elle connaissait déjà chacun des jeunes appelés, soit de vue par ce qu'ils appartenaient à une caravane précédente, soit pour les avoir côtoyés tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, cinq personnes assises autour du feu, enroulées dans leur couverture détournèrent le regard vers elle un instant avant de le retourner vers le feu l'ambiance était pesante. La selkie décida alors de les imiter, sortant de ses bagages la couverture de laine doublée que sa mère lui avait faite. À la tenir entre ses doigts, la douceur du tissu et son épaisseur lui rappelait les nombreuses soirées où elle assistait sa mère dans sa tâche. Elle la voyait inlassablement filer, coudre ou tricoter à la lueur du feu de cheminée. En effet, sa famille abritait les plus grands tailleurs du village depuis des générations, et cette couverture était plus encore qu'un des chef d'œuvre de sa mère. Elle y avait mis toute son âme en prévision des nuits glaciales qu'un de ses enfants aurait peut-être à devoir affronter plus tard. Enroulée dans cette couverture, Loah comprenait à présent le silence qui tenaillait l'endroit, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se laisser aller à la nostalgie durant leur voyage, chacun rassemblait en ce moment les souvenirs de ceux qui leur étaient chers, durant cette dernière nuit encore en sécurité, mais déjà si loin du village.

Tout à ses pensées, Loah n'avait pas vu deux nouvelles personnes arriver, se positionnant eux aussi autour du feu. Ils étaient à présent tous arrivés. Un clavat nommé Elmoah prit alors la parole, se levant avec grâce, tout le monde le connaissait au village puis-ce qu'il participait aux caravanes depuis ses dix-sept ans et qu'il en aurait vingt-cinq cette année. Habituellement après avoir participé à trois ou quatres caravanes, les survivants se retiraient pour apprendre et exercer un métier quelconque, mais lui avait inlassablement continué les sélections, finissant toujours premier, c'était le doyen de leur expédition, il allait sans doute leur faire un discours sur l'importance de leur mission, ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Caravaniers, je ne sais pas combien d'entre-nous reviendront chez eux, mais faites tout votre possible pour rester en vie. Demain notre voyage commencera, mais pour l'instant reposons-nous, demain nous nous lèverons avant l'aube.

Il se rassit ensuite, puis s'allongea confortablement dans sa couverture. Comme si tout le monde n'attendait que ce signal, la plupart sortirent diverses fourrures ou oreillers de leurs sacs pour s'installer pour la nuit. Loah se demanda comment ils pourraient dormir durant une nuit pareille, mais à peine fût-elle allongée qu'elle s'endormit, comme si une main bienveillante avait voulu lui épargner une nuit difficile.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par une secousse. Elle se mit debout en un instant en poussant un petit cri, reversant au passage la clavat qui l'avait secouée pour la réveiller. Se sentant stupide elle l'aida à se relever, s'excusant, mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui reprocher quoi-que ce soit. Même si Loah était la dernière à s'être levée et que déjà Elmoah était prêt et les regardait tous comme pour les presser. Elle rassembla ses affaires à toute vitesse. Le soleil semblait essayer de transpercer la nuit de ses rayons puis-ce qu'une lueur rosée faisait grisonner le ciel. Au bout de quelques minutes, chacun fut prêt, tous mirent leurs affaires dans la caravane. Elmoah arnachait le papaopamus qui allait les tirer.C'était une grosse bestiole souvent utilisée pour les travaux de la ferme. Elle était bleue avec de la fourrure blanche. Il se saisit ensuite des rennes et tira dessus pour le faire avancer. La tradition voulait qu'ils traversent le village à pied. Ils suivirent tous la caravane en silence, Elmoah les guidant. La brume qui montait de la mer avait envahi le village, et avant que le soleil ne vienne la chasser, déversait ses volutes dans les rues et sur les places de Sanoria. L'ambiance était on-ne-peut plus déprimante, aucune lumière n'était visible, même si tout le monde était sans doute derrière leurs fenêtres à regarder la caravane quitter en silence le village. Au milieu du pont marquant la sortie se trouvait le chef du village, Daniel, tenant entre ses mains le calice qu'ils devraient remplir, le petit cristal le surmontant brillant d'une lueur bleutée dans les ténèbres environnantes, comme un phare miniature.

_Courageux caravaniers, vous partez pour de longs mois afin de nous permettre de survivre sur ces terres. Puissiez-vous remplir ce calice, et puisse-t-il vous protéger en retour.

Daniel tendit le calice à Elmoah qui s'inclina en le recevant, sans dire un mot. Daniel s'écarta alors et la caravane se remit à avancer sans un bruit, comme si la brume amortissait les sons, suivant la lueur magnifique portée par leur chef. Le début du voyage se fit dans le silence le plus complet, durant des heures, tous attendaient un quelconque signal pour pouvoir monter dans le chariot, mais personne n'osait rompre la chape de plomb qui s'était étendue sur la caravane. Lorsque le soleil perça enfin la brume de ses rayons rosés, le village était déjà hors de vue derrière eux. Loah se retourna une dernière fois, ne distinguant rien de plus que le sommet d'une colline se découpant à l'horizon. Elmoah prit alors la parole, caressant le papaopamus pour le stopper.

_Arrêtons-nous ici pour que je vous explique comment se déroulera le voyage.

Il posa le calice au milieu de la route et comme répondant à un ordre, tous s'assirent en cercle autour, la grosse bête derrière eux, détachée, broutant paisiblement les brins d'herbe poussant au bord de la route.

_J'imagine que vous savez tous comment se déroule le voyage, mais il nous faut à présent nous occuper des détails techniques. À part moi, vous participez tous à une caravane pour la première fois, je vais donc vous expliquer comment nous procédions l'année dernière. Nous sommes huit, chacun devra s'occuper d'une tâche particulière, et chacun aura ensuite un tour de garde à effectuer par roulement. Kieren !

_O-oui ? La jeune clavat qui avait réveillé Loah quelques heures plus tôt répondit d'une voix un peu anxieuse.

_Tes parents sont bien paysans ? Je propose que tu sois de corvée de repas un jour sur deux. Gul Toop ? Le seul autre Selkie de la caravane, un membre de la tribu des loups, le regarda. Tu t'occuperas de la cuisine l'autre jour.

Il grommela un peu, mais devant l'air terrible du Clavat, sa cicatrice sur la joue bien visible dans le soleil matinal, il retint ses mots.

_ Erin ! Une autre clavat, avec un bonnet assorti à ses vêtements sur la tête réagit. Toi et Miya Arl vous occuperez de la chasse et de la cueillette, apparemment vous rapportiez de jolies prises au village. Une Lilty enarmurée, mais avec un ruban dans les cheveux, avait l'air enchantée d'être désignée pour ce poste.

_Loah Sie ! Loah regarda droit dans les yeux le clavat qui sourit, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir. Tu t'occuperas de l'équipement avec Lyle Dot. Un Lilty qui faisait tout autant boîte de conserve que l'autre, et qui avait même gardé sa hache attachée dans le dos, regarda avec curiosité Loah, comme si il se demandait comment elle pouvait entretenir une épée.

_Quand à moi et Torbigeta, le seul yuke de l'assemblée tourna son casque dans la direction du clavat, nous nous chargerons de l'installation du campement et du feu. Aucune complainte ? Personne n'osa contredire le clavat, la plupart d'entre eux ayant été assigné à un poste qu'ils maîtrisaient de par leurs parents. Même Gul ne dit rien, se disant sans doute qu'il serait plus tranquille à la cuisine un jour sur deux qu'à devoir aller chercher du gibier tous les jours.

_Pour ce qui est des tours de garde, je veux d'abord vous dire une chose, même si le cristal de la caravane repousse le miasme, n'oubliez pas que des monstres peuvent nous attaquer à tout moment, ne prenez donc pas ce rôle à la légère. Chacun d'entre-nous à tour de rôle veillera durant une demi-nuit. Il y a deux banquettes dans la caravane pour qu'ils puissent finir leur nuit durant la journée. Je prendrait le premier tour, pour le reste je propose que le hasard décide de l'ordre.

Il sortit ensuite deux dés d'une bourse en cuir qu'il avait à la ceinture, et chacun les fit rouler pour désigner le roulement. Il y aurait donc Elmoah, Lyle, Erin, Torbigeta, Gul, Loah, Kieren et Miya. Une fois tous ces détails remplis, il leur donna des conseils généraux; ne pas s'éloigner du porteur de calice, ne pas hésiter à laisser le calice par terre pour se battre, ne jamais baisser sa garde près d'un arbre à Myrrhe, ne jamais se mettre à dos une autre caravane...

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Loah sentit la faim monter alors qu'ils marchaient. Ce matin tout le monde avait l'estomac trop noué pour déjeuner, et ils avaient sauté un repas, mais à présent elle le regrettait. Elle lança un regard vers Elmoah qui marchait à côté du papaopamus, se demandant si ils mangeraient toujours à leur faim sur le chemin. Ils avaient pris de nombreuses provisions séchées, mais ils devraient trouver les produits frais eux-même, et même les raisins secs n'étaient pas infinis. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprochait petit à petit du clavat, lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau il lui adressa la parole.

_Alors, Loah, inquiète ?

Le son grave de la voix du jeune homme la tira de ses pensées, et elle le regarda un instant avant de pouvoir répondre

_Euuh.. je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas

_On dirait pourtant, tu fais la même tête que moi il y a sept ans. Et au final je sais que m'en faire n'a servi à rien. Répondant à son air rassurant, Loah lui sourit un peu

_Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire autant ?

_Non, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point c'était affreux avant de l'avoir vécu, tout simplement. Ça ne sert à rien de s'en faire par ce que même tes pires cauchemars ne te préparent pas à voir tes camarades brûlés vifs par un magicien gobelin, ou tranchés en deux par un ékarissor. Le sourire de Loah fondit comme neige au soleil, laissant plutôt place à un air ébahi par le ton léger qu'il avait emprunté.

_Tu sais lire et écrire non ? Tu devrais en profiter pour lire le Livre, je crois que tu l'as déjà dans tes bagages non ? Si tu pouvais en lire des passages le soir auprès du feu, ça aiderait peut-être les autres à se préparer mentalement, même si aucune préparation ne peut valoir l'expérience.

_Je, euh, je dois aussi écrire dans le livre non ?

_Si tu veux, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles notes, généralement personne n'a envie d'y relater des choses. Et puis tout ce dont on peut avoir besoin y est déjà relaté

_J'ai déjà commencé en fait... Daniel me l'a donné hier, j'ai déjà écrit une page, je n'aurais pas dû ?

Loah finit sa phrase en baissant les yeux, mais la réaction du clavat n'était pas celle qu'elle s'imaginait. Pour la première fois Loah vit une lueur de surprise dans le regard du clavat qui lui sourit ensuite, c'était la première fois qu'elle était certaine qu'il souriait sincèrement.

_Peut-être a-t-on retrouvé un scribe des chroniques du Cristal cette année. Si tu te charges de tenir le livre, je m'arrangerais pour que tu puisses esquiver tes corvées de temps à autre.

_Ho, non, je veux participer aussi, je n'aurais sans doute pas quelque chose à raconter tous les jours, et puis je préfère me sentir utile.

Le clavat eut ensuite une drôle d'expression.

_Relater nos souvenirs n'est jamais inutile, c'est peut-être même le rôle le plus important d'une caravane. Les souvenirs qui ne sont pas conservés se ternissent et s'envolent pour finir dévorés.

Il regarda ensuite dans le vague. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, et ayant pour l'instant oublié sa faim, Loah le laissa passer un peu devant pour repenser à leur discussion. Elle n'aimait pas tellement le clavat, on aurait dit qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

Elle se souvenait, sept ans auparavant, le clavat était revenu seul au village, sans caravane, à pied, le calice plein de myrrhe et les vêtements couverts de sang séché. Cette année personne n'avait réellement fêté le retour du Cristal, et personne ne s'attendait à ce que le jeune clavat demande à retourner dans la caravane l'année suivante. Personne ne lui en aurait voulu de se retirer, même si traditionnellement les caravaniers le restaient pour trois ou quatre années. Mais il avait participé aux sélections, et était arrivé premier dans toutes les épreuves. Il ne semblait plus se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé durant l'année écoulée, et tout le monde avait mis cela sur le compte du choc. Depuis les pertes avaient été minimes, trois personnes en sept ans, et le clavat était devenu un héros. Sept ans plus tard Loah discutait avec lui et lui trouvait un air inhumain. Elle s'en voulait de penser cela, si ils survivaient à cette aventure, ce serait sans doute grâce à lui. Elle chassa donc ses mauvaises pensées et se concentra sur l'avenir. La journée passait lentement, le soleil ne tapait pas aussi fort qu'il y a quelques semaines et la température n'était pas étouffante. La faim recommença à assaillir Loah et la soif se fit elle aussi sentir. Elle sortit sa gourde de son sac pour prendre quelques gorgées et la remis au frais, dans sa couverture, puis elle vit Gul se diriger vers Elmoah.

_Hé, quand est-ce qu'on s'arrête ? On meurt tous de faim.

Elmoah regarda alors le Selkie comme si il s'étonnait qu'il pose la question.

_On s'arrêtera dans quatre heures, quand le soleil sera assez bas. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir une journée sans vous arrêter vous pouvez aussi bien retourner au village, par ce que vous ne tiendrez jamais le coup.

Gul semblait avoir du mal à avaler la réponse du clavat, comme si il s'étouffait avec, mais le ton cinglant du clavat ne laissait place à aucune répartie, et le selkie ne lui lança qu'un regard rageur avant de retourner marcher à l'exact opposé dans la caravane. Loah eut un peu pitié de lui, le pauvre était certes énervant, mais elle-même était affamée et commençait à sentir ses jambes lui peser, et même si elle n'avait jamais pu supporter l'autre selkie, se sentit compatissante. L'intervention de Gul avait laissé place à un nouveau silence pesant dans la caravane, on n'entendait que le son des roues sur le chemin de terre et le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres qui parsemaient les prairies de la presqu'île de Sanoria. Le temps passait lentement, mais le soleil petit à petit descendait, et lorsqu'il fut assez bas dans le ciel, Elmoah brisa le silence.

_Bon, maintenant il faut trouver un endroit où s'arrêter.

L'intervention du clavat eut pour réponse sept soupirs de soulagement. Ils voyaient à présent beaucoup plus d'arbres, et ne voyaient plus la mer. Elmoah s'adressa alors à Loah.

_Loah, tu peux me passer le livre s'il te plaît ?

_Euh.. oui, bien sûr !

Loah se dépêcha ensuite de grimper dans la caravane, fouilla dans son sac puis en sortit le vieux grimoire avant de retourner le donner au clavat qui le feuilleta et s'arrêta sur l'une des premières pages, écornée, donc le papier devenu complètement jauni par le temps, était orné par une carte détaillée de la presqu'île. Il se tourna alors vers Loah.

_Les pages écornées sont celles où on trouve des cartes, il y en a un peu partout dans le livre selon que les scribes ont eu ou non le temps de les dessiner pour les différentes régions. C'est grâce à elles si on peut voyager sans trop se soucier des points d'eau. Lorsque quelque chose change, on retouche les cartes ou on les redessine en arrachant celle d'avant pour que la caravane suivante ne se trompe pas. Tu vois, à travers le livre ce sont les centaines de caravaniers qui nous ont précédés qui veillent sur nous. Bon, on va quitter la route, il y a un ruisseau qui passe à un ou deux tessarians vers l'est.

Il redonna le livre à Loah puis prit les rênes de la créature tirant le chariot pour la diriger hors du sentier. Les autres caravaniers se plaignaient un peu de la distance restante, mais la proximité de leur repos les motivait suffisamment pour avancer. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les caravaniers sentirent la fraîcheur de l'eau sur leurs pieds endoloris. La plupart enlevèrent immédiatement leurs chaussures pour soulager leurs pieds fatigués. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elmoah ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

_Bon sang, on est pas en colonie de vacances, vous vous reposerez quand vous aurez tous fait vos corvées. Torbigeta viens m'aider à trouver du bois. Le Yuke qui faisait partie des rares qui n'avaient pas sauté à l'eau lança un oui métallique avant de courir derrière le clavat. Durant ce temps Kieren avait sorti la marmite du chariot et Gul était parti chercher des grosses pierres en gromellant des injections contre un "fils de lamia de clavat". Erin et Miya étaient parties essayer de trouver quelque chose à grignoter en papotant. L'atmosphère semblait s'être libérée d'un coup. Loah et Lyle étaient les seuls qui n'avaient pour l'instant rien à faire, ils décidèrent donc d'aller aider les autres. Alors que Lyle avait sorti sa hallebarde du chariot et était parti en courant derrière les filles en disant qu'il allait massacrer un tomberri, Loah décida d'aller aider Kieren pour la cuisine. Elle trouva la jeune clavat assise sur une pierre, devant la marmite posée par terre.

_Salut Kieren !

_Salut Loah...

Loah alla s'asseoir à côté de la clavat, mais un silence de malaise plana très vite.

_Heu.. je peux t'aider pour la cuisine ?

_Bah.. pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire, les garçons sont partis chercher du bois et les filles de quoi manger.

_Oui, c'est vrai...

Puis le silence revint, jusqu'à ce que Loah se rendit compte que la clavat tremblait un peu. Elle lui passa un bras autour des épaules, la faisant sursauter, puis la clavat se laissa complètement aller contre la selkie, sanglotant doucement. Loah lui frotta gentiment le dos comme pour lui remonterle moral, mais elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle avait simplement besoin de relâcher toute la pression, la journée avait été dure pour les nerfs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la clavat se calma et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, puis se cala contre la selkie. À présent le silence n'était plus bizarre, mais serein, Loah sentait la chaleur de la clavat contre elle, et elle comprit que c'est ce dont ils auraient le plus besoin, de la chaleur humaine. Puis elle se mit à plaindre le petit Elmoah qui était rentré seul au village sept ans plus tôt.


	2. Un Début Difficile

Chapitre 2: Premières âmes

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi durant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, ou en tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elles soient calmées lorsque les trois chasseurs revinrent victorieux avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit chevreuil. Loah n'en avait jamais mangé et était curieuse quand à son goût. Kieren, quand à elle, sortit un grand couteau de son sac et commença à dépecer la bête. C'est à cet instant que Loah se rendit compte qu'elle n'était absolument pas faite pour travailler la viande.

Elle s'éloigna en courant, laissant les autres s'en occuper, croisant Elmoah et Torbigeta qui semblaient avoir découpé un arbre entier et qui revenaient avec des rondins plein les bras. Elle manqua de les percuter, puis s'arrêta au bord de l'eau, se concentrant sur le flux continu du ruisseau pour chasser les images de sang giclant partout. Elle commençait à se calmer enfin lorsque deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses épaules, lui arrachant un cri, la faisant se relever brusquement. Elle sentit alors une douleur vive au sommet de son crâne, mais ce ne devait être rien en comparaison du clavat qui se tenait la bouche, une expression terrible sur le visage. Paniquée, Loah se dirigea vers Elmoah avant de se figer lorsqu'une douce lumière bleu-vert partit de ses mains pour l'envelopper complètement. Ses traits se défigèrent alors, et il cracha un flot de sang par terre avant d'aller se rincer la bouche dans la rivière. Loah le regardait faire un peu pétrifiée, c'était forcément de la magie, mais elle n'avait jamais vu quiconque en utiliser sans magilithes. Elmoah lui lança un regard furieux en revenant de la rivière, et elle baissa les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder, elle ne vit que ses bottes en cuir s'arrêter devant elle et elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il s'était juste planté devant elle sans rien faire, elle releva timidement la tête pour croiser son regard à la fois furieux et rassuré.

_Quand on blesse quelqu'un, la moindre des choses c'est de s'excuser, et on ne cours jamais ainsi sans raison. J'ai cherché des monstres pendant au moins cinq minutes avant que Kieren ne me dit que tu t'étais enfuie quand elle avait dépecé le chevreuil.

_J..je suis désolée...

_Et il va falloir te faire à la vue du sang, par ce que quand on tranche la tête d'un gobelin c'est bien ce qui giclera.

Loah ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'y faire, mais elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à plus qu'une coupure jusqu'à présent, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas du tout enthousiasmée par l'idée d'égorger quoi que ce soit.

_Enfin bon... retourne plutôt voir Kieren et les autres qui s'inquiètent. Dans une caravane on est pas huit, on est un. Si l'un d'entre nous a un problème on en a tous un. C'est compris ?

_Heu.. oui... Elmoah...

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son nom, et elle se sentit légèrement rougissante. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il était assez intimidant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour bafouiller. Elle avait envie de lui crier qu'elle avait compris, mais elle ne put que baisser les yeux et attendit que le clavat parte pour aller retrouver la cuisinière.

Tous la regardaient avec une drôle d'expression, et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer au moins autant que lorsqu'Elmoah l'avait engueulée. Elle bafouilla ses excuses et la plupart se désintéressèrent d'elle. Elle entendit leur chef appeler le Yuke pour allumer le feu, les chasseurs sauter dans le ruisseau, et la douce voix de Kieren l'appeler. Elle releva le menton et se dirigea vers l'établi de fortune qu'elle avait monté pour découper la viande. Loah se força à sourire malgré les vertiges qu'elle avait en voyant la flaque de sang et l'odeur forte qui s'en dégageait. La peau et les os étaient déjà placés en petit tas informe avec la tête, et la Clavat avait enfilé une pièce de cuir qui était complètement souillé de tâches de sang qui ne devaient pas dater d'hier. Luttant contre l'envie de vomir qui s'instillait en elle, elle s'efforça de penser à son frère qu'elle aimait tant.

_Tu es sûre que ça va Loah ? Tu es vraiment pâle...

_Oui ça.. ça va.. J'ai juste... Elle eut un léger haut le cœur, qu'elle dissimula en hoquet du mieux qu'elle put. J'ai juste un léger hoquet, ça va passer.

_Ha.. tant mieux. Dis, tu pourrais enterrer la carcasse pour éviter que l'odeur n'attire les monstres ?

Loah jeta un coup d'œil à la masse sanguinolente qui la regardait d'un œil vitreux, et pensa à toutes les choses qu'elle aimait dans ce monde, depuis le raisin coloré jusqu'au chatoiement d'une étoffe bien tissée, et commença à creuser le sol rougeâtre, humidifié par le sang. La petite pelle qu'elle utilisait lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau de boucher, et elle avait l'impression d'enterrer un peu d'elle avec ces restes.

_Ha, c'est délicieux, j'en reprendrais bien un morceau !

Le Lilty dévorait les bols de ragoût les uns après les autres. Loah peinait à finir le sien, à peine un morceau de viande se montrait qu'elle revoyait la chair sanguinolente et informe qu'elle avait dû enterrer.

Alors qu'elle enterrait les abats, elle avait fini par céder et elle avait vomi le peu que contenait son estomac. Heureusement Elmoah n'avait pas été là et seule Kieren l'avait vue et avait promis de ne rien répéter pour ne pas l'accabler d'avantage. D'ailleurs à son tour elle avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, lui caressant le dos en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que Loah n'était tout simplement pas faite pour ça. D'ailleurs elle lui faisait un petit sourire encourageant et posa sa main sur la sienne qui tremblait légèrement. Elmoah, qui était assis de l'autre côté, lui tapota l'épaule. Personne d'autre n'avait rien remarqué.

_Allons, ça ne sert à rien de déprimer maintenant, reprit le clavat, tu pourras commencer à déprimer si nous n'avons rempli qu'un tiers du calice dans six mois. Mange maintenant, sinon tu ne tiendras jamais plus d'une semaine vu que tu n'as quasiment pas de réserve.

Loah se mit à rire. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la remarque désabusée du clavat ou ses nerfs qui lâchaient, mais elle rit jusqu'aux larmes, alors que tout le monde la regardait, elle n'arriva à se calmer que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Tout le monde la regardait, ils devaient sans doute la prendre pour une folle, mais tant pis. De toute façon elle n'avait jamais été faite pour cela. Peu importait qu'on soit la plus agile ou la plus forte si on s'évanouissait à la première goutte de sang. Elle s'endormit tout de suite après manger, les paroles des autres caravaniers autour du feu se mêlant dans un étrange murmure apaisant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla les étoiles brillaient et la lune était haute dans le ciel. Quelqu'un l'avait mise dans sa couverture, et au bord du feu elle crevait de chaud. Elle se sortit de sa couverture, mais fut immédiatement assaillie par la froideur de l'air nocturne et se ré-emmitoufla dans sa couverture avant de remarquer que le chef de la caravane était assis sur le bord du chariot et la regardait. Ses yeux reflétaient les braises encore rougeoyantes et lui donnaient un air inhumain. Ils restèrent ainsi en chiens de faïence un petit moment, avant que Loah ne détourne le regard et se retourne pour essayer de s'endormir. Mais le regard du clavat lui brûlait encore plus le dos que le feu de camp qui s'éteignait peu à peu. Elle finit par abandonner l'idée de se rendormir et se releva pour s'asseoir à côté d'Elmoah sans un bruit, sa couette sur les épaules.

_Tu devrais sans doute rentrer maintenant, tu as beau avoir été sélectionnée, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup sur la route. Un poids mort est plus dangereux qu'une personne de moins.

Loah resta silencieuse, pensant à ce que lui disait le clavat. Il avait sans doute raison, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de prouver à tout le monde qu'elle pouvait réussir. Sa fierté ne souffrait pas d'abandonner dès le premier jour. Et puis à force, elle s'y ferait forcément non ? Elle n'aurait qu'à se tenir éloignée de la cuisine. En tout cas elle ne pouvait pas rentrer, elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle aurait trop honte d'elle-même pour ça. Et puis elle ne supporterait pas de voir les gens la regarder comme si elle était faible.

Elle se sentit toute drôle de penser ça, c'était à l'opposé de son caractère habituel, toujours posée et réfléchie. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit de suivre son cœur sans quoi elle le regretterait toujours.

_Non... Je vais rester, je suis sûre de tenir le coup...

Elle avait parlé d'une voix qui tremblait un peu, mais elle essaya de se montrer assurée. Ce fut au tour du clavat de rester silencieux. Elle en profita pour le détailler du plus près.

Perdu dans ses pensées il avait un petit air mélancolique qui le rendait plus humain, et malgré la balafre qu'il avait sur la joue, il était plutôt séduisant. Loah se mit à rougir, pourquoi elle pensait un truc pareil ? Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux garçons... La lueur du feu dissimulait son embarassement, mais elle n'osait plus relever les yeux, et encore moins le porter sur le garçon à ses côtés. Il finit par reprendre la parole.

_Tu as déjà utilisé la magie ? Si tu n'es pas capable de faire couler le sang par les armes il faudra bien que tu te rendes utile d'une autre manière. Généralement c'est trop dangereux pour une débutante comme toi, mais c'est mieux que quelqu'un qui hésite au moment crucial.

_Je.. je n'ai jamais utilisé la magie...

_Tu veux apprendre ?

Loah tourna son regard vers le clavat qui la regardait droit dans les yeux. Les lueurs orangées du feu de camp se reflétait toujours dans ses yeux, et créait des ombres irréelles sur son visage. Il avait de moins en moins l'air humain, mais Loah ne pouvait pas refuser. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si elle ne pouvait pas se battre, il serait capable de l'emmener de force jusqu'au village. Elle répondit alors d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

_O-oui... puis elle rajouta, s'il te plaît.

Le clavat s'enfila ensuite dans le chariot et fouilla dans son sac avant de lancer un petit objet qui brillait légèrement dans l'obscurité. Loah l'attrapa au vol et le regarda de plus près. C'était une pierre rouge grosse comme une cerise, enchâssée dans une broche en métal en forme de croix. Le bijou était assez joli, mais ce qui le rendait vraiment beau c'était les reflets de la pierre, comme si le feu de camp ne se reflétait pas sur sa surface, mais provenait des profondeurs sanguines du joyau.

_Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

Loah sursauta. Elle était tellement absorbée par l'étrange objet qu'elle en avait oublié la présence du clavat. Cependant le ton caressant du clavat était dérangeant. Elle frissonna légèrement.

_C'était une bague, mais je l'ai faite monter en broche par un artisan de Marr il y a trois ans. La perle est un magilithe éternel, il ne disparaîtra jamais. Comme j'en ai deux je te la prête, et puis je n'aime pas trop le feu depuis que je suis allé à Kilanda.

Loah bafouilla un remerciement, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil, mais il faut dire qu'il n'y avait jamais de caravanes qui passait à Sanoria, et que leurs caravaniers évitaient de raconter leurs souvenirs. Reportant son attention sur le bijou, Loah fut surprise de remarquer qu'il n'était pas froid, comme une pierre ordinaire. Il était plutôt chaud. Il était même brûlant ! Elle le lâcha en poussant un petit cri. La pierre qui s'était mise à rougeoyer s'éteint dès qu'elle toucha le sol, et le clavat la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on joue avec le feu.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait, protesta Loah, il est devenu chaud tout d'un coup.

_C'est par ce que tu l'as laissé se chauffer sans le contrôler. Il faut visualiser l'endroit que tu veux chauffer et relâcher tout d'un coup. Le clavat se leva et mit deux bûches dans le feu. Essaye de rallumer le feu.

Loah descendit du chariot et reprit le bijou dans la poussière. Elle le mit dans sa main et le sentit se réchauffer. Elle essaya de ressentir la chaleur et de la déplacer, mais lâcha le bijou qui avait laissé une trace rouge en forme de croix dans sa main.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile. C'est comme tenir une braise dans sa main. Mais le bijou n'est qu'une porte entre ton esprit et la Magie.

Loah réessaya encore, et encore. Une cloque s'était formée au cœur de sa paume droite, et elle était en train de faire subir la même chose à la gauche, quand soudain elle vit un cercle rouge devant elle. Elle lâcha le bijou et le cercle disparut aussitôt.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es encore brûlée ? Dit le clavat d'un ton blasé.

_N-non, c'est juste que... Tu n'as pas vu un cercle rouge ?

Le clavat eut l'air satisfait de la remarque car il souriait et descendit du chariot où il s'était assis pour la regarder se brûler.

_Le cercle n'est pas réel, tu ne peux le voir que lorsque tu as atteint la magie. Réessaye et concentre-toi sur les bûches, puis relâche tout.

La selkie réitéra et vit le rond rouge se matérialiser pour la seconde fois. Elle le dirigea vers le foyer, elle sentait la chaleur du bijou qui montait, mais elle n'était pas brûlée, elle n'existait plus, n'était plus qu'une porte ouverte. Ce sentiment de sérénité totale qui l'envahit la fit perdre le contrôle.

Une énorme flamme jaillit du néant de la nuit, sa lueur enveloppa les deux bûches et le Clavat qui se tenait au bord du foyer. La chaleur était intense et elle avait l'impression que son visage allait fondre. La lueur intense avait fait ensuite place aux ténèbres. Elle ne voyait plus rien, elle entendait des cris, du bruit partout, mais elle restait là, inerte. Elle n'avait plus qu'une image en tête, celle du clavat qui était debout au bord de l'âtre, attendant qu'elle démarre un petit feu. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, le bijou reposait par terre.

Une douleur violente lui fit reprendre connaissance. Elle sentait sa joue lui faire mal, elle commençait à retrouver la perception du monde extérieur. Les couleurs floues revenaient à ses yeux, et les sons retrouvaient un sens. En face d'elle se trouvait Elmoah qui venait de lui mettre une baffe. Elmoah n'avait strictement rien, pas même une trace de brûlé. Loah ne comprenait pas, elle hallucinait sans doute. Une deuxième baffe lui fit prendre sur elle. Il était rare qu'une hallucination puisse mettre deux baffes.

_Abrutie ! Tu as voulu me tuer ou quoi ?

La caravane au complet la regardait. Elle essuya ses larmes machinalement du revers de sa main. À genoux devant le Clavat on aurait dit une condamnée devant son bourreau. Il avait dû comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, par ce qu'il se calma aussitôt et s'agenouilla devant elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_C'est fini, regarde je n'ai rien.

Loah, toujours à moitié inerte, ne put que pleurer doucement et s'endormit ainsi.

Le lendemain matin Loah fut réveillée une fois de plus par Kiara qui la secouait alors que tout le monde commençait à ranger ses affaires. Un peu affolée, elle se leva en quatrième vitesse, en évitant d'assommer sa compagnonne cette fois-ci, et réussi à tout empaqueter en un temps record, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir sa collation du matin la dernière.

_Tout le monde est prêt ? Ce serait bien qu'on arrive à l'ancienne route de la Rivière Belle ce soir. Normalement il y a une maison de mog qui pourrait nous héberger pour la nuit. Mais ne pensez pas que vous dormirez dans un lit un soir sur deux, vous vous mettriez le doigt dans l'oeil !

Un peu léthargique, Loah suivit le mouvement de la caravane sans réellement participer. Elle finissait sa nuit en marchant, en quelque sorte. Ce ne fut pas avant que le soleil soit haut que Gul vint lui parler.

_Au fait Loah, il s'est passé quoi ? Tu sais que tu nous a fait peur hier soir...

Loah mit quelques secondes pour émerger, quelques secondes supplémentaires pour connecter les neurones de son cerveau embrumé avant de répondre.

_Je m'entraînais à la magie et j'ai dérapé, j'ai cru que j'avais transformé Elmoah en grillade

_Une grillade ?

Sursautant, Loah et Gul se retournèrent pour voir Miya les regarder avec intérêt.

_Au fait Loah, tu te sens mieux ? Faudrait pas que tu nous claque entre les doigts. Je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé hier soir mais faut faire gaffe avec la magie. Mon cousin Wilfried s'est congelé lui-même. Ma tante ne veut plus voir un magilithe depuis.

_Oui oui, merci de t'inquiéter, mais ça va mieux, vraiment.

_Tant mieux, tant mieux, et pourquoi vous parliez de grillades ?

_Par ce que...

_Quelqu'un a parlé de grillades ? Cette fois c'était Erin qui se mêlait de la conversation. J'adorerais pouvoir manger des grillades, mais ça demanderait trop de temps...

_Ho oui, surtout avec les pousses d'oignon et...

Loah profita de ce que les carnivores discutaient grillades pour éclipser sur le côté de la charrette. Elle pensait encore à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant avoir tué Elmoah. Elle mit les mains dans ses poches et sentit quelque chose au fond. Elle en ressortit la broche de feu. Son premier réflexe fut de la lâcher, mais elle la ramassa promptement. Prise d'une curiosité morbide elle examina le bijou à la lueur du jour. Elle n'était pas forgeron, mais la partie métallique n'était pas faite d'une matière qu'elle connaissait. Et à la lumière du soleil, la pierre rouge et lisse resplendissait de tous ses feux. Elle sentit à nouveau la broche lui chauffer les mains et elle la rangea. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire avec ce bijou, elle le rendrait à Elmoah.

La journée se passa sans encombres. Le paysage plat et morne ne laissait pas la place à la surprise, et les reliefs les plus élevés qu'ils voyaient étaient des arbres plantés en bosquets épars sur la plaine. Au loin, reflétant le soleil, un grand serpent s'étendait en parallèle à leur route, la Rivière Belle qui se jetait dans la mer à Sanoria. Les abords de la rivière étaient dangereux, c'est pour cela que la route s'étendait à une distance respectable.

Le soleil avait à présent bien entamé sa descente vers l'horizon, et le paysage se faisait un peu plus vallonné, et la végétation se faisait plus dense. La rivière était à présent presque entièrement masquée par des arbres, et le chemin pavé se bordait de nombreux majestueux végétaux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'ombre d'un bosquet, leur chef les firent s'arrêter.

_Bon, on va s'arrêter une heure. On est plus loin que ce que je pensais de la rivière, donc il nous faudra marcher une partie de la nuit aussi, mais on ne tiendra jamais le coup sans une pause.

Soupirs et grommellements accueillirent la nouvelle, mais tous les caravaniers s'écroulèrent assis par terre sous l'ombre fraîche des arbres. Leur gourde à la main, un peu de viande ou de fruits secs dans l'autre. Discutant tranquillement, profitant du court répit.

Éreintée, Loah s'assit contre un arbre, et ferma les yeux, s'endormant aussitôt.

Elle fut réveillée après ce qui lui sembla quelques secondes par Elmoah passablement irrité.

_Debout ! On repart tout de suite !

Sans avoir réellement eu le temps d'émerger, elle se retrouva sur ses deux pieds à suivre la caravane, aussi fraîche qu'un cadavre. Dans son esprit embrumé elle ne suivait pas réellement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, rêvassant à moitié, dormant de l'autre moité. Un yuke aurait pu danser nu devant elle avec un gobelin sans qu'elle ne le remarque vraiment. Après ce qui lui apparut comme un siècle ou bien une seconde ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau, cette fois au milieu d'un champs. Le doux clapotis de l'eau coulant paresseusement se faisant entendre. Loah s'écroula littéralement pour finir sa nuit, elle entendit des voix, mais son corps refusait de bouger et elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	3. Premières armes

Le lendemain matin, pour ne pas déroger aux nouvelles habitudes, c'est une jolie clavat aux cheveux bruns qui la réveilla en la secouant. Encore un peu embrumée, Loah se frotta les yeux et se leva difficilement, entendant autour d'elle les bruits de ses camarades qui se réveillaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer que cette fois-ci elle n'était pas la dernière à se réveiller. Kieren lui fit un clin d'oeil complice auquel Loah répondit par un sourire.

Elle s'étira en bâillant et commença à ranger ses affaires. Alors qu'elle venait de jeter son sac dans le chariot son estomac grommela, sonnant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Loah mangea quelques fruits séchés et Elmoah lui tendit une gourde.

_C'est ta part de soupe d'hier soir. C'est moins bon mais ça te tiendra bien au corps.

Et le clavat repartit harnacher leur monture avant même qu'elle ne put le remercier. Elle regarda d'un air dubitatif sa gourde de soupe avant de décider que cela ne coûtait rien de goûter.

La soupe était délicieuse, mais le fait qu'elle soit froide la rendait un peu écœurante. Elle décida de garder le reste pour plus tard dans la matinée et elle nettoierait la gourde ce soir pour la rendre à Elmoah.

Loah se mit debout et partit mettre sa gourde dans son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard Elmoah ordonna le départ. Le soleil avait à peine commencé à se lever et les arbres qui les entouraient coupaient court à toute tentative d'éclaircissement par les rayons encore timides.

Apparemment ils avaient quitté la route la veille au soir et devant leur état Elmoah avait décidé de ne pas continuer jusqu'à la Rivière Belle et de réserver cela pour le lendemain.

Ils reprenaient à présent la route sur un sentier qu'on devinait abandonné depuis des années. La végétation se densifiait et des murets de pierre apparaissaient ça et là sur les côtés du chemin creux.

_Bon, à partir de maintenant on est sur le chemin de la Rivière Belle. Restez sur vos gardes d'accord ?

Elmoah s'adressait à ses compagnons qui lui répondirent tous d'un mouvement de tête. Malgré la menace d'une attaque de gobelins, Loah appréciait le paysage environnant. Pour elle qui n'était jamais sortie du village et qui allait même rarement dans les champs alentours tout cela était totalement nouveau. D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule à admirer le paysage, un léger coup d'œil à ses compagnons lui indiqua qu'ils regardaient tous à droite à gauche.

Le sentier de terre battu se couvrit peu à peu de pavés, se transformant en une route ombragée. La nature avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps mais les traces de civilisation étaient encore profondes.

Ils finirent par entendre de l'eau ruisseler au loin, dans un doux clapotis. Ils ne voyaient pas la rivière derrière les arbres mais pouvaient deviner sa présence. La fraîcheur de l'eau associé au soleil qui montait à présent au dessus des arbres donnaient une impression de calme et de sérénité. C'était une magnifique fin de matinée.

Le sentier pavé finit par aboutir sur une petite place d'où partaient deux ponts enjambant la rivière. Un arbre poussait en plein milieu et des murets encore debout encadraient les ponts. Elmoah leva un bras et cria.

_Halte ! On va s'arrêter là un instant.

Tout le monde s'arrêta brusquement, se demandant d'où venait cette pause inattendue.

_Bon, nous voici à l'entrée de l'ancienne route Lilty. Les abords de cette route grouillent de gobelins, mais nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison. Loah ! Tu peux me donner le grimoire ?

Sursautant à l'appel de son nom, elle s'exécuta prestement et alla dans la caravane fouiller son sac pour en ressortir le vieux livre. Lorsqu'elle fut retournée auprès des caravaniers, ils étaient tous assis en cercle autour d'Elmoah. Loah lui tendit le grimoire puis alla s'asseoir auprès de Kieren.

_Bon, comme vous le savez tous, notre but est de ramener de la myrrhe au village pour purifier le cristal nous protégeant du miasme. Les arbres à myrrhe qui en produisent se trouvent généralement dans des lieux spéciaux, par leur passé ou leur présent. Là où ce livre devient le trésor le plus inestimable d'un village c'est qu'il note l'emplacement des arbres trouvés par ses caravaniers. Certains de ces arbres sont connus de tous, d'autres sont gardés secrets par les caravaniers d'un village. C'est le cas pour celui-ci.

Elmoah ouvrit alors le grimoire dans l'une des premières pages et commença à lire

_Dixième jour depuis que nous sommes partis, nous avons ratissé la côte et nous nous attaquons à la rivière. J'espère que nous aurons plus de chance.

Onzième jour, l'ancienne route de l'empire Lilty nous a conduit jusqu'à un poste-frontière englouti auprès d'une magnifique cascade. Un arc-en-ciel l'ornait et nous a fait oublier les gobelins que nous avions dû massacrer. Keith le Clavat a trempé les pieds dans l'eau et un Mégacrabe a jailli et l'a coupé en deux. Au prix de nombreuses blessures nous l'avons tué. La mort de Keith n'aura pas été vaine car derrière la cascade se trouvait un arbre à myrrhe. Le village sera sauvé encore quelques temps.

Il referma le grimoire et les regarda de ses yeux gris. Loah avait le souffle coupé en imaginant le combat qu'ils avaient dû mener.

_À cette époque, les caravaniers devaient encore chercher les arbres à Myrrhe. Aujourd'hui la plupart sont connus d'au moins un village. Celui de la Rivière Belle est gardé secret par notre caravane. Je dois vous avertir que la cascade est toujours occupée par des mégacrabes, plus petits certes, mais toujours dangereux. Cet après-midi nous allons donc nous entraîner. Dans la caravane vous trouverez les armes du village. Choisissez celles qui vous convient le mieux.

Tous sauf les Lilty se dirigèrent vers la caravane. Les Lilty étaient un cas à part puis-ce que chaque famille possédait sa propre hallebarde, symbole de l'honneur du combattant. Beaucoup de familles de Selkie possédaient aussi une arme traditionnelle mais à Sanoria cela faisait longtemps que la communauté Selkie avait arrêté cela.

Loah était la dernière à choisir ses armes, de toute façon elle savait que chacun prendrait les armes qu'on enseignait chez chaque race : les épées aux clavats, les marteaux pour les yukes, les arcs pour les selkies. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas par ce qu'elle prendrait l'arme dont personne ne voulait jamais, la crosse Selkie.

Avant que les Selkies ne créent l'archerie, ils utilisaient leur habileté naturelle avec des bâtons ou des crosses légères et solides en bois creux et durci et s'en servaient comme des masses. Aujourd'hui c'était plus une arme de cérémonie qu'autre chose et ils étaient tous devenus archers.

Mais il arrivait qu'un Selkie soit particulièrement agile et fort, et qu'il utilise la crosse. Il pouvait aussi arriver qu'une Selkie soit particulièrement pitoyable en tir à l'arc et se retrouve avec une crosse.

Loah réprima un petit rire désabusé et sortit la seule masse du chariot. C'était un modèle classique, avec un triskèle gravé dans le bois. Un peu de tissu bleu et jaune relevait le tout. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais été utilisée sans quoi elle serait bien plus rouge.

Loah fit quelques moulinets avec une main puis donna quelques coups à deux mains. La poignée était assez large et confortable, l'arme était légère. Elle ne comptait pas briller par ses compétences au combat mais au moins elle pourrait se défendre.

Elle rejoignit le groupe qui était déjà réuni autour d'Elmoah qui était en pleine réunion stratégique.

_Bon, ensuite le deuxième groupe qui attirera les monstres sera composé de Kieren et Erin pour la défense, de Loah pour l'attaque à distance et de moi-même. Quelqu'un a-t-il...

Elmoah s'arrêta en voyant Loah qui déglutit en sentant son regard brûlant. Il avait l'air mécontent. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire cette fois-ci ?

_Évidemment, tu prends une crosse. J'aurais dû m'en douter cela dit.

Loah détourna le regard. Elle n'aimait pas le ton du clavat. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était incapable de viser correctement. Elle serait plus dangereuse un arc entre les mains pour ses compagnons que pour les monstres...

Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir avec les autres pendant qu'Elmoah reprenait toute leur formation. Elle restait dans le groupe chargé d'attirer les monstres avec Kieren, Elmoah et Gul, l'autre Selkie. Bon, au moins elle avait Kieren avec elle. Kieren qui lui fit un sourire un peu bizarre d'ailleurs.

De nombreuses considérations techniques plus tard, le soleil était au plus haut et ils sentaient sa chaleur au travers du rideau de feuilles qui recouvrait le ciel. Ils avaient installé leur camp et Elmoah les menaient à présent plus profondément dans les restes de la route Lilty.

Le temps était superbe, mais cette fois-ci Loah était beaucoup plus attentive aux alentours. Bien qu'elle savait qu'ils risquaient d'être attaqués, elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui se passerait. Elmoah marchait à côté de lui, un bouclier en métal énorme dans une main, son épée à la ceinture. Il avait fière allure. La jeune selkie détourna le regard précipitamment pour se tourner vers Kieren dans une tenue similaire. Son bouclier était cependant plus petit et plus terne. Elle lui fit un sourire tendu. Elle entendait clairement les pas de Gul qui marchait derrière elle, sans doute une flèche encochée dans son arc.

Ils se déplaçaient cependant beaucoup plus silencieusement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Les Lilties faisaient malgré tout un bruit de casserole sur les pavés, mais le vent et les chants épars d'oiseaux couvraient en partie la cacophonie et si ce n'était cette tension palpable on aurait pu croire à une randonnée pédestre.

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant une bonne heure, sans rencontrer quoi que ce soit. La rivière s'entortillait autour de la route et était enjambé par plusieurs ponts de pierre. Certains étaient couverts de planches de bois, sans doute posées à la suite d'un écroulement. Les planches grinçaient un peu mais semblaient tenir bon. D'autres étaient en pierre et semblaient bien plus solide malgré le lierre qui sortait des joints entre les pierres.

Le soleil tachetait d'ombres le sentier, jouant à cache-cache au travers du feuillage. Des papillons épars venaient se prélasser dans la lumière. Loah réprima un bâillement, certaine que le Clavat gardait toujours un œil sur elle.

Quand tout à coup ils se stoppèrent. Sur le pont un peu plus loin se tenait une créature. Elmoah leur fit signe de se séparer en deux groupes de chaque côté pour le prendre en tenaille.

Alors que Loah, derrière Elmoah, se rapprochait du monstre, elle pouvait le voir de plus près. Il avait la peau rouge, de grandes oreilles et un visage difforme. Il portait une armure de cuir et possédait un grand cimeterre ébréché. C'était un gobelin.

Il aperçut rapidement le groupe et les regarda d'un air bête, ne sachant pas quel binôme attaquer. Le temps pour lui d'hésiter une flèche lui transperça l'oeil et il s'effondra dans un gargouillis horrible. Elmoah fit un signe de tête et un sourire pour féliciter Gul et Loah se sentit jalouse. Pourquoi elle n'était pas douée à l'arc elle aussi ?

Le pont passé, ils avaient laissé le bois derrière eux, et le soleil vint les accueillir, ainsi qu'une troupe de quatre gobelins. Elmoah et Kieren engagèrent rapidement le combat au corps à corps, parant les coups avec habileté, et en plaçant quelques uns. Gul avait entrepris de grimper à un arbre pour canarder les ennemis, et Loah restait plantée là. Bon, il fallait se reprendre. Elle engagea un gobelin qui allait prendre Kieren à revers et lui asséna un violent coup de sa masse. Un bruit creux résonna et le gobelin tomba à terre, sonné. Mais Loah eut à peine le temps de se féliciter qu'elle se prit une grande giclée d'un sang violet en pleine face. Kieren venait de trancher le bras d'un gobelin et Loah était un peu trop proche. Heureusement l'odeur du sang du montre n'avait rien à voir avec celle des animaux et elle ne tourna pas de l'oeil. Le dernier gobelin fut cramé par le Yuke qui était arrivé avec le second groupe quelques instants plus tard.

Le combat n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais l'adrénaline lui avait tout fait ressentir au ralenti et elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir combattu durant dix minutes.

_Dépêchons-nous, d'autres peuvent arriver, enchaîna Elmoah.

La petite troupe s'engouffra alors à sa suite sur le chemin de gauche qui revenait vers la rivière. Ils suivirent le chemin, aux aguets, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la cascade et le petit lac. La berge était recouverte de graviers et une grande cascade alimentait un petit lac duquel partait la rivière. L'endroit était magnifique et un arc-en-ciel issu de la cascade venait embellir un peu plus ce coin de paradis.

Malgré tout, la tension était palpable, car ils savaient ce qui se traînait dans le coin. Elmoah leur fit signe de le suivre en silence. Un petit gué permettait de rejoindre l'autre côté et leur destination, mais à peine avait-il mis le pied dans l'eau qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre. Tous tournèrent leur regard vers la cascade. Une ombre se profilait derrière et Loah déglutit. Le mégacrabe jaillit de sa tanière. Loah pensa à Keith et à tous ceux qui avaient dû mourir ici dans leur quête. La bête était hideuse, une carapace épaisse et irrégulière protégeait tout son dos et on voyait des flèches et même un hache qui y étaient incrustés.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient Elmoah. Loah lança un regard vers lui un instant et vit qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Pourtant il était déjà passé par là non ?

_En formation, vite. Visez d'abord les pattes et évitez les bulles !

Elmoah cria et tous reculèrent. « En formation », il en avait de bonne, elle devait faire quoi, elle ? Bon, elle décida d'aller se poser à côté de Kieren alors même que le crabe fonçait sur eux. Il leur donna un violent coup de pince que Loah n'évita qu'en poussant la Clavat, lui sauvant la vie. Un bruit strident retentit et elle sentit une odeur de brûlé. Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle pu pour voir Le yuke et Elmoah se tenir la main pour foudroyer le crabe. La vue était impressionnante, mais même si le crabe semblait légèrement sonné, et que sa carapace noircissait, il ne semblait pas enclin à cuire.

Il sauta sur les deux magiciens qui eurent à peine le temps de rouler chacun de leur côté pour éviter de finir en pâté. Loah en profita alors pour faire un truc tout à fait stupide mais qui lui semblait brillant sur l'instant. Elle alla frapper la patte arrière du crabe.

Elle aurait eu une épée comme les clavats, ou une hallebarde elle aurait pu lui trancher, mais tout ce qu'elle accomplit fut de se faire retourner le crabe qui lui envoya un coup de pince. Elle reçut le coup et vola sur deux bons mètres avant de s'écrouler. Le choc avait vidé l'air de ses poumons et elle suffoquait. Elle voyait des lumières voleter devant ses yeux quand la bête poussa un cri suivi d'un gargouillis immonde. Apparemment les litlies avaient réussi à lui couper sa pince. Loah sentit une chaleur l'envahir et des étincelles vertes courir sur la peau, elle se sentit mieux d'un coup. Elle se tourna vers Elmoah qui repartait déjà à l'assaut, allant rejoindre le Yuke. Elle ne servait décidément à rien si ce n'est à leur faire perdre du temps.

Alors que Loah ruminait et que tous les caravaniers affrontaient l'hideuse créature, Loah sentit quelque chose de chaud dans sa poche. Elle comprit immédiatement ce que c'était et ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle sortit la broche et essaya d'utiliser sa magie. Elle ne comptait pas rester inutilement à tous les regarder. À peine avait-elle commencé à se concentrer qu'elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait la chaleur l'envahir, encore plus que la fois précédente, elle n'était plus qu'une simple porte sur la magie, elle en était totalement emplie.

Devant elle, Elmoah para un coup de patte avec son bouclier tandis que les lilties essayaient de percer la carapace du monstre qui se fissurait, mais personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait du côté de Loah. Jusqu'à ce qu'une colonne de flamme apparaisse et dévore non seulement le crabe mais lècha aussi les aventuriers qui se reculèrent en hurlant. Gul sauta dans l'eau pour éteindre le feu qui avait pris dans ses cheveux. Elmoah comprit immédiatement qui était à l'origine et se retourna pour voir Loah léviter à quelques centimètres du sol, à côté du calice de cristal qui étincelait. Le feu qui était en train de dévorer le crabe qui émettait d'horribles bruits humides de douleur semblait à présent aussi s'attaquer à Loah. Elmoah lui cria de bouger mais elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Des cloques commençaient à se former sur son visage et ses bras.

Alors que tout le monde regardait, pétrifiés, la jeune selkie en train de brûler vive sans savoir quoi faire, Kieren poussa la selkie de toutes ses forces ce qui la fit voler sur un bon mètre et arrêta la réaction en chaîne.

Le crabe était à présent agonisant sur la berge et sa carapace carbonisait tombait en morceaux. C'était le moment ou jamais.

_Avec moi, on finit la bestiole !

Elmoah s'élança vers le mégacrabe suivi rapidement de tout le groupe, à l'exception de Loah qui était inconsciente et de Kieren qui l'avait ensuite portée dans l'eau pour essayer d'arrêter ses brûlures.

La fin du combat consistait plus en une mise à mort et fut rapidement terminé et tous allèrent ensuite voir la Selkie, toujours inconsciente.

La peau de ses bras et de son visage formait à présent de vastes cloques et elle était méconnaissable. Les mains de Kieren qui l'avait touchée étaient dans le même état mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier et elle leva les yeux, désespérée, sur Elmoah.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On peut la soigner, hein ? Elle n'est pas...

Kieren finit sa phrase dans un sanglot. Alors qu'Elmoah prit une inspiration et déversa une lueur verte sur le corps de la Selkie. Les cloques diminuèrent rapidement de taille pour ne plus laisser que des tâches rouges sur la peau de Loah.

_Non, elle est vivante... Ne t'en fais pas. Veille sur elle pendant qu'on va chercher la Myrrhe.

Kieren hocha la tête, agrippée au corps de Loah, encore trop troublée pour pouvoir parler sans pleurer. Et elle les regarda s'éloigner.

Le groupe diminué arriva ensuite dans une étrange clairière au milieu duquel poussait un arbre qui semblait tout sauf naturel. Il était immense et son feuillage semblait fait de cristaux turquoise. Erin qui portait le calice le donna à Elmoah qui le posa sur une pierre au pied de l'arbre. Durant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien puis l'arbre se mit à briller et la couleur de son étrange feuillage commença à s'écouler dans le calice, comme s'il était creux, le laissant d'une couleur grise. Elmoah récupéra ensuite le calice et le leva au dessus de sa tête pour qu'ils puissent bien voir qu'il était rempli au premier tiers.

_Ceci, mes amis, est notre première victoire. Nous la savourerons ce soir au campement.

Sa déclaration fut saluée par des cris de joie puis la compagnie retourna sur le lieu de leur combat pour récupérer Kieren qui veillait toujours sur le corps inanimé de son amie.

Elmoah la souleva et la prit dans ses bras jusqu'au campement.


End file.
